Desde que te conocí
by lalatataful
Summary: Laura en busca de un trabajo ingresa como guardia nocturno al famoso restaurante "Freddy Fazbear's pizza", en donde al tan solo estar en su primera noche de trabajo casi muere en manos de los animatrónicos. Afortunadamente llega a un inesperado encuentro con el antiguo Guardia de seguridad Mike Schmidt quien le ayuda en las restantes 5 noches para sobrevivir en aquél lugar.
1. Nuevo trabajo

**Ésta historia también fue publicada en otra página…**

Me levanté como de costumbre dirigiéndome al baño para asearme (bañarme, lavarme los dientes...). Una vez me cambié me dirigí a mi cocina, en donde me preparé mi desayuno: unos simples huevos fritos con arepa.

Vivo en un apartamento. Mis padres por el momento me apoyan económicamente mientras consigo un trabajo. Posé mi mirada en la entrada al apartamento, notando el periódico del día en el suelo. Me acerqué para recogerlo y sentarme en el sillón, en busca de algún empleo. Uno en específico me llamó la atención.

"La familia de la pizzería busca a un guardia de seguridad que trabaje de 12 am a 6 am" Leí en voz alta.  
Continué leyendo, hasta que noté que al final decía "No nos hacemos responsables por lesiones o desmembramiento"

Lo último tiene sentido desde cierto punto, después de todo cualquier loco podría entrar en plena noche, ya sea un ladrón o un asesino. Bueno, igualmente necesito el dinero.

Examinando bien la propuesta del empleo, lo consideré como pan comido, e inmediatamente marqué aquél número.

-¿Hola? Buenos días, ¿Aún está disponible el trabajo de guardia nocturno en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?- Fui directamente al grano, y sonreí al escuchar del otro lado del teléfono al señor respondiendo "Nos vemos en el restaurante a las 3pm".

Ya me encontraba llegando al lugar, apenas entré noté el olor a Pizza, observé mi alrededor notando niños de todas las edades jugando, algunos hablando con los animatrónicos. Era un ambiente muy cálido a mi opinión. Me dirigí a uno de los camareros preguntándole por la ubicación del jefe del lugar, una vez me ubicó me dirgí al lugar.

Toqué la puerta de la oficina, seguido de un "siga". Supuse que era del dueño del lugar. Entré y tomé asiento.

-¿Nombre?-

-Laura, Laura Miller-  
Respondí decidida.

-¿Edad?-

-23 años-

-Bien, ya tienes el trabajo.- Respondió el viejo secamente.

-Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Solo eso es necesario?- Pregunté confundida. Vaya trabajo.

-Si, después de todo solo es una semana. **Una semana suficiente como para que no desees volver.** \- Mencionó lo último en voz baja, pero a pesar de todo sentí un leve escalofrío. Luego el señor se levantó dirigiéndose a una repisa sacando un uniforme.

-Tome- me acercó la ropa. - Debe llegar hoy al restaurante a las 11:50 pm. Yo asentí y me fui del lugar para tomar una siesta... La necesitaré después de todo.


	2. Primera noche

**Primera noche…**

Suponiendo la posibilidad de que entraran ladrones al lugar, alisté un bate de béisbol y una linterna por si algo ocurría, es decir, lo que me dijo en la tarde el dueño del lugar me dió cierta desconfianza. Me puse el traje de guardia y salí dispuesta a llegar al lugar.

11:50 pm, estaba esperando fuera del local. El viejo salió del local, dirigiéndome a la oficina, y sin más me dejó ahí.

-¿Acaso ni siquiera está la necesidad de explicar cómo funciona ésto aquí?- Susurré para mi misma. Inmediatamente sonó el teléfono y contesté.

 _-Hola, ¿hola? Uh, yo quería grabar un mensaje para ti para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche.-_

-Vale, es un mensaje- Comenté, me gusta hablar sola, me hace sentir más segura.

 _-Um, en realidad trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tu. Estoy terminando mi última semana ahora, como una cuestión de hecho. Por lo tanto, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.-_

-Vaya, por lo que me dijo el viejo en la tarde, creo que debería ser lo contrario- Me acomodé en el sillón, que a propósito rechinaba un poco.

- _Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir que a pases tu primera semana. ¿De acuerdo?-_

 _-Vale-_

 _-Uh, vamos a ver, primero hay un saludo introductorio de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes. Um, "Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o la persona. Al descubrir que daños o la muerte se han producido, un reporte de la persona será presentado dentro de 90 días, o antes. La propiedad e instalaciones han sido cuidadosamente limpiadas y blanqueadas, y las alfombras han sido reemplazadas.-_

-Espera, ¿Qué? Definitivamente creo que fue buena idea haber traído mi bate y linterna.- Empecé a alumbrar con mi linterna las puertas que se encontraban a cada extremo de la pequeña oficina.

 _-Bla, bla, bla, ahora puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay realmente nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí tienen un comportamiento un poco peculiar en la noche, ¿pero se les echa la culpa? No. Si me viera obligado a cantar esas mismas canciones estúpidas durante veinte años, ¿y sin nunca haber tenido un baño? Probablemente estaría un poco irritado en la noche también. Así que, recuerda, estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños, tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿bien? Bueno.-_

-¿Vale?-

 _-Así, acabas de ser consciente, de que los personajes tienden a divagar un poco. Uh, se les deja en una especie de modo de itinerancia libre en la noche. Uh... Algo sobre que sus servos se bloquean si se desconectan durante demasiado tiempo. Uh, solían caminar durante el día también. Pero en ese entonces no era la mordedura del 87. Sí. Es increíble que el cuerpo humano puede vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿sabes?-_

-Creo que ya es hora de ir al punto de ésto.- Dije ya algo irritada.

 _-Uh, ahora para tu seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes, uh, si te llegan a ver después de horas probablemente no logren reconocerte como una persona. Ellos lo más probable es que te veran como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje. Ahora bien, puesto que va contra las reglas aquí en Freddy Fazbear Pizza, probablemente van a tratar de... meterte a la fuerza dentro de un traje de Freddy Fazbear.-_

 _-_ Creo que ya comienzo a entender por qué el viejo me había dicho eso- Me aferré a mi bate y linterna.

 _-Um, ahora, eso no sería tan malo si los propios trajes no estubieran llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatrónicos, especialmente alrededor del área facial. Así que, te podrías imaginar cómo tener la cabeza con fuerza presionada dentro de uno, lo que podría causar un poco de incomodidad... y la muerte.-_

-Mierda-

 _-Uh, las únicas partes de ti que probablemente verían la luz del día otra vez serían tus ojos y los dientes que saltan hacia fuera desde la parte frontal de la máscara, je.-_

-Eso no da risa- Golpee ligeramente la mesa que se encontraba frente mío.

 _-Sí.. no te dicen estas cosas cuando te inscribes. Pero bueno, el primer día debe ser una brisa. Te hablo mañana. Uh, mira las cámaras, y no olvides cerrar las puertas sólo si es absolutamente necesario. Tienes que ahorrar energía. Bien, buenas noches.-_

-¡Espera, no me dijeron nada de las cámaras y las puertas!- Vi que en cada puerta había 2 botones, presioné uno de ellos y un leve sonido hizo que retrocediera por instinto.

-Vale, con éste botón se cierran las puertas- Suspiré, presioné el otro botón notando que era para la luz.

-Bien... ahora la tableta.- Agarré la tableta y observé cada una de los espacios los cuales eran visibles gracias a las cámaras de seguridad.

-Ya se movieron- Comenté notando que hacía falta el conejo.

1:00 am *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El pollo y el conejo se movían, pero no se acercaban lo suficiente a la oficina, por lo cual casi no miraba las cámaras. Para mí ya había pasado una eternidad, asi que empecé a jugar con mi celular. Alrededor de 20 minutos después escuché lo que parecía ser alguien tarareando, lo cual me extrañó. Entonces decidí volver a mirar las cámaras.

-¿Dónde estás?...- No encontraba al conejo, lo cual me extrañó.

Me acerqué de manera precavida a la puerta izquierda para encender la luz, revelando a aquél feo conejo con una sonrisa terrorífica. Inmediatamente cerré la puerta.

-Será muy fácil- Alcancé a escuchar que había dicho el animatrónico.

Ya eran las 3:30 am, los 2 animatrónicos se movían cada vez más, mientras que el oso estaba totalmente quieto, a veces mirando fijamente a la cámara, lo cual me daba un leve escalofrío y un mal presentimiento.

Ahora que recuerdo, se supone que tocaba ahorrar batería, ¿No?. Miré otra vez la tableta, notando que en una de las esquinas estaba presente un porcentaje de batería.

-38%... ¿Alcanzará para el resto de la noche?- Me preguntaba. Tal vez deba empezar a usar la linterna para las puertas. A pesar de todo para mí era casi imposible el hecho de no estar observando cada 5 minutos las cámaras por precaución.

5:00 am, los 2 animatrónicos se movían constantemente, lo cual me ponía cada vez más nerviosa. En cada momento intentaban entrar a la oficina, lo cual me ponía muy tensa. Sentía como por cada minuto que pasaba, temblaba sin parar y sentía frío.

5:30 am, y ya tan solo me quedaba 5% de batería. Ambas puertas estaban cerradas debido a que tanto el conejo como el pollo no se largaban. Al parecer ya sabían cuánta energía me quedaba.

2%, me aferré a mi bate y linterna, mientras pensaba que hacer. Por medio de la tableta estuve buscando un lugar en el que fuera difícil encontrarme. No había cámaras en la cocina, asi que tal vez podría ir allí.

De la nada todas las luces se apagaron, ya era hora de huir. Agarré mi linterna y me fui corriendo por la puerta derecha. Ya era notable la entrada a la cocina, ya apunto de entrar sentí como algo me agarró rápidamente del tobillo, jalándome hacia él. Con mi bate golpee su mano, corriendo, no a la cocina, sino a cualquier lado. Si iba a la cocina, la cosa que me agarró del tobillo me encontraría.

Llegué en donde se supone que habían mesas con gorros de cumpleaños, a lo lejos visualicé 2 ojos azules alumbrando en la oscuridad,  
Por lo cual apagué mi linterna para que no fuera tan fácil notarme. Era el oso, que desafortunadamente para mí era demasiado rápido. Me agarró del cuello alsándome en el aire, provocando que soltara mi bate, me resistía a lo cual él respondía aplicando más fuerza en mi cuello. Intentaba patearle, pero la falta de aire poco a poco se volvía más notable.

Ya harto de que me resistiera tanto, me dió un puñetazo en el el estómago logrando hacer que yo viera todo cada vez más negro. Lo último que ví fue que me llevaba a un lugar lleno de repuestos. Mierda.


	3. El antiguo guardia

**Primera noche…**

Suponiendo la posibilidad de que entraran ladrones al lugar, alisté un bate de béisbol y una linterna por si algo ocurría, es decir, lo que me dijo en la tarde el dueño del lugar me dió cierta desconfianza. Me puse el traje de guardia y salí dispuesta a llegar al lugar.

11:50 pm, estaba esperando fuera del local. El viejo salió del local, dirigiéndome a la oficina, y sin más me dejó ahí.

-¿Acaso ni siquiera está la necesidad de explicar cómo funciona ésto aquí?- Susurré para mi misma. Inmediatamente sonó el teléfono y contesté.

 _-Hola, ¿hola? Uh, yo quería grabar un mensaje para ti para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche.-_

-Vale, es un mensaje- Comenté, me gusta hablar sola, me hace sentir más segura.

 _-Um, en realidad trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tu. Estoy terminando mi última semana ahora, como una cuestión de hecho. Por lo tanto, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.-_

-Vaya, por lo que me dijo el viejo en la tarde, creo que debería ser lo contrario- Me acomodé en el sillón, que a propósito rechinaba un poco.

- _Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir que a pases tu primera semana. ¿De acuerdo?-_

 _-Vale-_

 _-Uh, vamos a ver, primero hay un saludo introductorio de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes. Um, "Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o la persona. Al descubrir que daños o la muerte se han producido, un reporte de la persona será presentado dentro de 90 días, o antes. La propiedad e instalaciones han sido cuidadosamente limpiadas y blanqueadas, y las alfombras han sido reemplazadas.-_

-Espera, ¿Qué? Definitivamente creo que fue buena idea haber traído mi bate y linterna.- Empecé a alumbrar con mi linterna las puertas que se encontraban a cada extremo de la pequeña oficina.

 _-Bla, bla, bla, ahora puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay realmente nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí tienen un comportamiento un poco peculiar en la noche, ¿pero se les echa la culpa? No. Si me viera obligado a cantar esas mismas canciones estúpidas durante veinte años, ¿y sin nunca haber tenido un baño? Probablemente estaría un poco irritado en la noche también. Así que, recuerda, estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños, tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿bien? Bueno.-_

-¿Vale?-

 _-Así, acabas de ser consciente, de que los personajes tienden a divagar un poco. Uh, se les deja en una especie de modo de itinerancia libre en la noche. Uh... Algo sobre que sus servos se bloquean si se desconectan durante demasiado tiempo. Uh, solían caminar durante el día también. Pero en ese entonces no era la mordedura del 87. Sí. Es increíble que el cuerpo humano puede vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿sabes?-_

-Creo que ya es hora de ir al punto de ésto.- Dije ya algo irritada.

 _-Uh, ahora para tu seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes, uh, si te llegan a ver después de horas probablemente no logren reconocerte como una persona. Ellos lo más probable es que te veran como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje. Ahora bien, puesto que va contra las reglas aquí en Freddy Fazbear Pizza, probablemente van a tratar de... meterte a la fuerza dentro de un traje de Freddy Fazbear.-_

 _-_ Creo que ya comienzo a entender por qué el viejo me había dicho eso- Me aferré a mi bate y linterna.

 _-Um, ahora, eso no sería tan malo si los propios trajes no estubieran llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatrónicos, especialmente alrededor del área facial. Así que, te podrías imaginar cómo tener la cabeza con fuerza presionada dentro de uno, lo que podría causar un poco de incomodidad... y la muerte.-_

-Mierda-

 _-Uh, las únicas partes de ti que probablemente verían la luz del día otra vez serían tus ojos y los dientes que saltan hacia fuera desde la parte frontal de la máscara, je.-_

-Eso no da risa- Golpee ligeramente la mesa que se encontraba frente mío.

 _-Sí.. no te dicen estas cosas cuando te inscribes. Pero bueno, el primer día debe ser una brisa. Te hablo mañana. Uh, mira las cámaras, y no olvides cerrar las puertas sólo si es absolutamente necesario. Tienes que ahorrar energía. Bien, buenas noches.-_

-¡Espera, no me dijeron nada de las cámaras y las puertas!- Vi que en cada puerta había 2 botones, presioné uno de ellos y un leve sonido hizo que retrocediera por instinto.

-Vale, con éste botón se cierran las puertas- Suspiré, presioné el otro botón notando que era para la luz.

-Bien... ahora la tableta.- Agarré la tableta y observé cada una de los espacios los cuales eran visibles gracias a las cámaras de seguridad.

-Ya se movieron- Comenté notando que hacía falta el conejo.

1:00 am *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El pollo y el conejo se movían, pero no se acercaban lo suficiente a la oficina, por lo cual casi no miraba las cámaras. Para mí ya había pasado una eternidad, asi que empecé a jugar con mi celular. Alrededor de 20 minutos después escuché lo que parecía ser alguien tarareando, lo cual me extrañó. Entonces decidí volver a mirar las cámaras.

-¿Dónde estás?...- No encontraba al conejo, lo cual me extrañó.

Me acerqué de manera precavida a la puerta izquierda para encender la luz, revelando a aquél feo conejo con una sonrisa terrorífica. Inmediatamente cerré la puerta.

-Será muy fácil- Alcancé a escuchar que había dicho el animatrónico.

Ya eran las 3:30 am, los 2 animatrónicos se movían cada vez más, mientras que el oso estaba totalmente quieto, a veces mirando fijamente a la cámara, lo cual me daba un leve escalofrío y un mal presentimiento.

Ahora que recuerdo, se supone que tocaba ahorrar batería, ¿No?. Miré otra vez la tableta, notando que en una de las esquinas estaba presente un porcentaje de batería.

-38%... ¿Alcanzará para el resto de la noche?- Me preguntaba. Tal vez deba empezar a usar la linterna para las puertas. A pesar de todo para mí era casi imposible el hecho de no estar observando cada 5 minutos las cámaras por precaución.

5:00 am, los 2 animatrónicos se movían constantemente, lo cual me ponía cada vez más nerviosa. En cada momento intentaban entrar a la oficina, lo cual me ponía muy tensa. Sentía como por cada minuto que pasaba, temblaba sin parar y sentía frío.

5:30 am, y ya tan solo me quedaba 5% de batería. Ambas puertas estaban cerradas debido a que tanto el conejo como el pollo no se largaban. Al parecer ya sabían cuánta energía me quedaba.

2%, me aferré a mi bate y linterna, mientras pensaba que hacer. Por medio de la tableta estuve buscando un lugar en el que fuera difícil encontrarme. No había cámaras en la cocina, asi que tal vez podría ir allí.

De la nada todas las luces se apagaron, ya era hora de huir. Agarré mi linterna y me fui corriendo por la puerta derecha. Ya era notable la entrada a la cocina, ya apunto de entrar sentí como algo me agarró rápidamente del tobillo, jalándome hacia él. Con mi bate golpee su mano, corriendo, no a la cocina, sino a cualquier lado. Si iba a la cocina, la cosa que me agarró del tobillo me encontraría.

Llegué en donde se supone que habían mesas con gorros de cumpleaños, a lo lejos visualicé 2 ojos azules alumbrando en la oscuridad,  
Por lo cual apagué mi linterna para que no fuera tan fácil notarme. Era el oso, que desafortunadamente para mí era demasiado rápido. Me agarró del cuello alsándome en el aire, provocando que soltara mi bate, me resistía a lo cual él respondía aplicando más fuerza en mi cuello. Intentaba patearle, pero la falta de aire poco a poco se volvía más notable.

Ya harto de que me resistiera tanto, me dió un puñetazo en el el estómago logrando hacer que yo viera todo cada vez más negro. Lo último que ví fue que me llevaba a un lugar lleno de repuestos. Mierda.


	4. Parque de diversiones

**Parque de diversiones**

 **Continuación del cap. Anterior**

Entonces la alarma que indicaba que ya podíamos irnos sonó. Ambos nos dirigimos a la salida, pero antes de llegar me dirigí al lugar en donde había dejado mis cosas. Raramente estaban ahí, intactas. Con sospecha me acerqué a recogerlas, y una vez las agarré, unas voces extrañas empezaron a resonar por el lugar.

-¿En serio funcionó?- Era una voz femenina.

-No puedo creer que sea tan tonta- Una voz masculina.

-Yo me encargo de ella- Era otra voz masculina.

-Espera el momento indicado, de ninguna manera escapará-

Yo de manera nerviosa empecé a alumbrar con mi linterna todo el lugar, pero no había nada. Pensé en dejar pasar eso de lado, volviendo a la entrada de la pizzería, pero la silueta de lo que parecía ser un zorro, me impidió el camino.

-De aquí no te vas, guardia- Su voz sonaba algo distorsionada, con algo de temor retrocedí, guardando la linterna en mi bolsillo y empuñando mi bate.

-Un trozo de madera no será suficiente- La voz femenina de antes empezó a sonar, era Chica. Me fui de ahí corriendo a cualquier otro lado que fuera seguro, pero Freddy me impidió el camino, inmediatamente me fui corriendo en otra dirección, pero algo me empujó, evitándome cualquier posibilidad escapar. Bonnie se estaba acercando hacia mí con sus pupilas totalmente oscuras, y con la misma sonrisa terrorífica de antes. Alcancé mi bate, dispuesta a pegarle si era necesario.

-¿Piensas herirme con ese palo?- Largó una carcajada, arrebatándome el bate para luego lanzarlo lejos. Empecé a retroceder lentamente, pero ya me encontraba contra la pared. Me sentía muy angustiada, no quería volver a estar en medio de un traje. No sé en qué momento empecé a llorar.

-Eres perfecta.-Me agarró del mentón, observando mi rostro. Luego me agarró bruscamente, como si fuera un costal de papas. Me moví violentamente intentando zafarme de él, sin resultado alguno. Entonces empecé a gritar en busca de ayuda.

-No funcionará. Ahora... **Serás uno de nosotros** \- Empezó a caminar, yo seguía intentando zafarme violentamente. Sentí dolor por algunos de los rasguños del día anterior, pero en éste momento no importaba. Pensé que ahora si moriría, lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperar el momento perfecto para escapar. Cerré los ojos esperando que algún plan llegara a mi cabeza, pero un sonido metálico me distrajo, e inmediatamente sentí como caía al suelo. Abrí los ojos estupefacta. Era Mike... con el bate. Dirigí mi mirada a Bonnie, que lo miraba con odio. Inmediatamente me hice al lado de Mike.

-Por favor... vámonos- Apenas un hilo de voz salió de mí, tenía las manos totalmente frías.

-No podrás cuidarla todo el tiempo, nosotros nos encargaremos de ello- Escupió Bonnie, abandonando el lugar, supongo que se fue al escenario. Me sentí muy aliviada al verlo irse. No me podía apoyar más, me senté en el suelo frío, intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado. Múltiples preguntas estaban en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué sería perfecta para ellos? ¿A qué se refieren con que seré uno de ellos? ¿Por qué intentan meterme en uno de esos trajes? Evidentemente no era porque a sus ojos era un "endoesqueleto sin traje", tramaban algo.

Mike se sentó al lado mío, abrazándome. Apoyé mi rostro en su pecho, estaba temblando, pero él me abrazaba fuertemente lo cual de alguna manera me hizo sentir segura. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero me tranquilizé.

-Gracias...- Fue lo único que pude decirle, sentía un nudo en mi garganta, supongo que por la tensión.

-No hay problema. Evidentemente esos animatrónicos quieren asesinarte, y tal vez quieran algo más de ti, pero no voy a darles el gusto de que asesinen a más guardias. **Mucho menos a tí** \- Sentí mi cara arder, y me levanté lentamente. Él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Vamos?- Pregunté. Él solo asintió.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada de la pizzería, en donde el viejo estaba ahí, parado sin más, lo cual me molestó un poco. Revisé la hora en mi celular.

¿6:20 am, y ni siquiera se preocupa en buscarnos?

Salí directamente del lugar con Mike.

-M-Mike... ¿Qué te parece tomar un descanso llendo mas tarde al parque de... diversiones?- Le pregunté penosamente.

-Está bien- Sonrió. Algo que me pareció un poco raro ya que parece ser alguien un poco frío.

-¿Nos encontramos en el parque, no?- Le pregunté.

-No, yo voy por ti- Dijo de manera tranquila.

-Entonces te mostraré dónde vivo- Le dije sonriente. -No queda lejos-

1:00 de la tarde, era la hora en la que Mike y yo habíamos acordado. Sonó el timbre, a lo cual abrí inmediatamente la puerta.

-¡Hola!- Saludé.

-¿Cómo estás? Ya sabes... por lo que ocurrió en la mañana.-

-Bueno... digamos que no pasó nada- Solté una risita. No quería recordarlo, y menos preocuparlo a él.

-Ahora, ¡Vámonos!- Dije de manera emocionada, hace mucho tiempo no iba al parque de diversiones.

Camino al parque de diversiones le conté lo que me había pasado en la pizzería antes de que él me ayudara, Mike escuchaba atentamente.

-Nunca había ocurrido algo similar, por lo menos hasta donde yo se- Exclamó extrañado. -Te acompañaré hasta la última noche- Dijo de manera decidida.

-N-No es necesario, sería injusto que salieras herido por mi culpa.- Mike agarró mis muñecas, juntándolas mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Escucha, como dije antes, no quiero que ningún guardia más muera en ese maldito lugar, y menos una chica como tú. Eres de las pocas personas que me han agradado, y créeme que son muy pocas- Dijo de manera decidida. Sentí como si mi corazón fuera a salir de mi pecho, mi rostro estaba ardiendo.

-Entonces...- Apoyé mis manos en su pecho.-Prométeme que pase lo que pase, evitarás que te lastimen, me parecería muy injusto que te hirieran por mi. -Él asintió y soltó un "lo prometo".

Seguimos el camino de manera tranquila, no nos faltaba mucho por llegar. Una vez que entramos al lugar, cierto aire de nostalgia vino a mí, de pequeña siempre adoraba venir a éste lugar junto a mis padres. Me dirigí primero a la heladería, sin darme cuenta de que inconscientemente agarré la mano de Mike, casi literalmente arrastrándolo al lugar.

-Eh, ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo no venías?-

-Hace 5 años- Dije mientras sacaba dinero de mi bolso.

-¿Qué sabor de helado quieres?-

-¿Así es tu manera de agradecer?- Dijo de manera burlesca.

-En parte, ¡Ahora elige!- Dije de manera impaciente.

-Bien, Bien. Quiero un helado de Brownie-

-Que sean dos entonces- El heladero nos dió nuestros helados, y yo le pagué.

-¿A qué atracción quieres ir?, decide Mike-

-La montaña rusa está bien-

Eran las 4:00 de la tarde. ¿Un resumen de lo que hicimos? En la montaña rusa Mike no le daba mucho interés alguno a las caídas en picada, mientras que tanto yo como otras personas gritabamos como si no hubiese un mañana.

Luego subimos 2 veces a los carros chocones en los que nos encargamos de acorralar a otros jugadores, y entre nosotros batallábamos para determinar quién impactaba con mas fuerza al otro, yo terminé ganando.

Tomamos una "merienda" que fueron Hot dogs (O perros calientes) con gaseosa (soda, refresco), lo cual al final terminó en una pequeña persecución porque le robé un poco de su gaseosa. Mi físico es un asco, por lo cual para él fue fácil atraparme.

Después subimos a una atracción llamada "El martillo", que consiste en un barco pirata que gira 360 grados. Tanto yo como Mike salimos totalmente mareados, pero las risas no se hicieron esperar en ningún momento.

Por último (y actualmente) estamos en la rueda de la fortuna, para terminar de manera tranquila.

\- Admito que... pensé que eras muy serio Mike- Le dije en un tono burlesco. Él inmediatamente cambió su expresión a una totalmente seria, lo cual me dejó un poco nerviosa.

-Ah... ¿Perdón?- Pensé que lo había arruinado totalmente, pero él sonrió lo cual me dejó confundida.

-Nah, es broma. Soy así cuando la ocasión lo merece.- Dirigió su vista a la ciudad que se veía un poco pequeña por la altura en la que estábamos.

-Como el hecho de estar en la pizzería, ¿No?- Asintió.

-Y... ¿Te divertiste?- Le pregunté esperando que su respuesta fuera un sí.

-Claro que sí- Sonrió, lo cual me puso feliz.

-Ahora necesitamos descansar.- Esta vez fui yo la que asintió.

-Ya es hora de irnos- Dijo mientras se levantaba, yo le seguí, saliendo de la atracción y del parque.

11:40 pm, estaba alistando las cosas que me faltaban para irme. Me cambié y llevé mi bate y la linterna, con pilas adicionales por si se descargaba. En dirección a la pizzería sentía que algo me seguía, en varias ocasiones miré hacia atrás pero no había nada, supongo que era por la paranoia.

 **Fin del cap!**


End file.
